


+1 neon clown

by polaroidexit



Series: i wanted it to be romantic [2]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao Has The Best Roommates Ever, M/M, Sequel, Sick Character, This Is So Plotless?? I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Sequel tomy favorite upperclassman.(To avoid any confusion, during the texting part, 'xj88' is Xiao Jun's initials combined with his DOB and '420' is Luhan since it's DOB.)





	+1 neon clown

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [my favorite upperclassman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285521).
> 
> (To avoid any confusion, during the texting part, 'xj88' is Xiao Jun's initials combined with his DOB and '420' is Luhan since it's DOB.)

"Congratulations on pulling your heads out of your asses!" Luhan and Xiao Jun yell simultaneously the second Zitao walks into the room with Yifan; though while Xiao Jun sounds rather monotonous, Luhan sounds the exact opposite with his beaming smirk and slanted, sly eyes that proves him to be a snake instead of the adorable deer the girls at school fangirl about.

Zitao yanks the wet towel out of Yifan's hands and throws it in Luhan's face.

" _Agh_ , what did I ever do to deserve such harsh and disrespectful treatments from you?" Luhan says with a sneer at the towel and a half-hearted glare at Zitao, who sticks out his tongue before he grabs the largest sweatshirt and pants he could find for Yifan.

Luhan huffs before he turns his attention onto Yifan, who's still standing by the doorway. His expressions instantly change from pure venom to exaggerated sweetness when he looks at Yifan, and Zitao honestly feels offended as he scoffs at the oldest's immatureness. "Ah, Fanfan—ooh, you look absolutely miserable. Kinda like a wet dog," Luhan comments with an exaggerated grimace.

Zitao rolls his eyes and turns to Yifan, who's fortunately got a good sense of humour enough to chuckle at Luhan's slightly provoking greeting. "Ignore that idiot," Zitao says and pointedly ignores the obnoxious protests from the said person in return.

Zitao can feel his heart crawling up his throat as he walks over to Yifan and hands the change of clothes as well as a new towel to the other. His cheeks warm a little when he continues on, speaking softly so it couldn't be heard by the others because he knows Luhan and Xiao Jun would never let him live it down, "Go take a warm shower or you'll get sick."

Yifan smiles back and nods, his wet hair strands being too distracting to the point Zitao blushes bright red and pushes the older toward the door, trying not to focus on the bright laugh Yifan lets out at his bashfulness.

"Awwwwwwwww," Luhan and Xiao Jun immediately go the moment Zitao closes the door. "You shut up, y-you freshman," Zitao stutters out as he points his wavering finger at Xiao Jun, who snickers before returning to his phone.

Even Yixing joined in this time. "That was cute," The Changsha teen adds with his dimpled smile and Zitao can no longer trust any of his roommates.

 

* * *

 

"Relax, Zitao," Yixing says with a soothing tone when Zitao doesn't stop buzzing with extreme nervousness because apparently, his brain cannot handle the fact that his 1-year-and-a-half-old crush came to confess to him at 11 pm and  _even kissed him_  and Zitao is about to explode.

"I swear to God, Zitao, if you don't stop fidgeting—" Luhan starts to grunt out, voice muffled due to him being curled up in his hundred layers of blankets when the door opens, revealing Yifan dry and freshly dressed in Zitao's clothes. "Speak of the devil," Luhan teases with a grunt.

Yifan tilts his head with a confused look which looks effortlessly adorable, Zitao notices. "Hm, what?" Yifan asks idly as he takes a seat beside Zitao, drying his hair with the towel.

"We were—"

"We weren't talking about you!" Zitao quickly covers up Luhan's words, his voice high-pitched with embarrassment. Because they really didn't talk about Yifan.

"Well,  _we_  weren't anyways," Luhan mutters out from under the pile of blankets. "I wasn't either!" Zitao finds himself retorting back.

"No, but you were thinking it," Xiao Jun cuts in and he leans over the top bunk to high-five Luhan.

Zitao feels so attacked.

"You two are  _so_  mature," Zitao says drily, every word dripping with sarcasm. He almost jumps when he hears a deep laugh from his left and carefully turns his head to find Yifan staring back at him with fond eyes.

"Thanks for thinking about me," Yifan says bluntly and Zitao's breathing hitches a little at the straightforwardness yet soft smile Yifan directs at him. "Y-You're welcome," Zitao gets out and his eye twitches at the fake gagging noises Luhan makes.

"Sorry for interrupting your exchanges of affection," Yixing suddenly says and the two look up at the face peeking out from the top bunk. Zitao doesn't have the heart to deny Yixing's statement since the other had said it with a straight face. "But I'm turning off the light now, it's already 12."

"Okay," Yifan answers for him and Zitao's heart skips a beat. They watch for a bit as Yixing changes his target to Xiao Jun, who's still playing on his phone. "And Jun, don't stay up too late." Xiao Jun nods back with a hum. "I'll sleep as soon as this round ends," Xiao Jun says and no one believes it.

"Alright. Goodnight, everyone," Yixing settles it and turns off his bedside lamp, leaving the only brightness coming from Xiao Jun's phone.

Zitao hears Yifan take a deep breath and he decides to speak before the older does, "You heard him, we should go to sleep now, I don't want you to miss a class because of sleep deprivation," Zitao says firmly and he catches Yifan's lips curling up into a smile in the dark.

His body is still buzzing with nervousness but it has dialled up to his heart pounding loud in his ears because his fingers are brushing against Yifan's as they lie down, facing each other and how close they are to each other, in which Zitao can feel the heat radiating off from Yifan.

"You fucks better not try anything when I'm asleep. We third years can't afford to skip a lecture," Luhan warns them but Zitao can only hear Yifan's light-hearted chuckle and see how his dark eyes crinkle up when he's laughing.

 

* * *

 

"You third years can't afford to skip a lecture," Zitao repeats Luhan's words from last night, his voice filled with horror as he stares down at Yifan, who's coughing and panting heavily in his bed, running high with a fever. Oh my God, he just ruined Yifan's future; the older is going to miss today's lecture, resulting in _failing the upcoming test and is going to struggle to find jobs—_

"Yep, that's right!" Luhan chirps with amusement and practically dances his way over to where Yifan's suffering. "Make sure to drink lots of water, Fanfan. I'll be heading out now!" Zitao watches incredulously as Luhan pats Yifan's cheeks and slips out of the room. Yixing's already out of the room; he always leaves before everyone else and Zitao suspects the other goes on a morning run before going to his classes.

"He's so apathetic!" Zitao says irritably. He catches Yifan shaking his head before the older corrects him, "Luhan's just like that. He's going to take notes for me anyway, he always does when I get sick." Zitao blinks at the thought of Luhan doing such thoughtful things and remains tight-lipped.

Xiao Jun is the next one to leave, mumbling out about some sort of chicken before the door closes behind him, the sharp sound snapping Zitao out of his thoughts.

Zitao then hesitates over preparing his own school bag. Maybe he should skip today and just take care of Yifan?

"Go to class," Yifan coughs out as if he just mind-read Zitao, who stares back with wide eyes. "Don't skip," Yifan elaborates before breaking off into a hoarse cough. Just as Zitao is about to protest — which by the way, he has never done against his favourite upperclassman and crush before — Yifan gives him a  _look_.

Zitao worries his bottom lip and frowns.

They hold a staring contest for a while before Zitao looks away in defeat.

"I'm…I'm gonna go now," Zitao says tentatively, earning a nod from the half-alive zombie on Zitao's bed. "I'll buy cough syrup on my way back," He doesn't forget to say to Yifan and he doesn't miss the fond eye roll from the older before he slips out as well.

 

* * *

 

**neon clowns, we r presidents (4)**

[4:47 PM]

 **xj88  
** _u guys craving anything?_

[5:01 PM]

 **420**  
_ok first of all_  
_how did u ditch_  
_2nd_  
_steamed buns please_

 **xj88**  
_1) i have my_ _ways_  
_2) yes u owe me_

 **420  
** _stingy_

 **xj88**  
_ur precious buns r on the line here_

 **420**  
_brat_

[5:17 PM]

 **gucciAB**  
_wtf_  
_how did u guys not get caught  
_ _its legit impossible to text in my classes_

 **xj88  
** _we r intellectuals thats why_

 **420  
** _its a mandatory skill for 3rd yrs_

 **Zhang Yixing**  
_can i get noodles?  
_ _any kind is fine_

 **xj88**  
_sure thing  
_

**gucciAB**  
_i want some fried rice_  
_oh and some soup_  
_non spicy_

 **xj88**  
_got it  
for ur bf's throat right?_

 **420**  
_AWW_  
_thats so sweet_

 **gucciAB**  
_OHMYGODSHUTUP_

 

* * *

 

"Here, your soup," Zitao tries to sound casual as he hands the container over to Yifan, who's sitting within their little circle group around the small round table they have between the bunk beds. Zitao tries to ignore how Yifan looks so fluffy, bundled up in layers of blankets as he slowly takes the soup Xiao Jun ordered upon Zitao's request.

"You're gonna take the medicines after," Zitao adds on and Yifan's lips twisted downwards at the mention of unpleasant cough syrups but nod obediently nevertheless.

"Literally your first day of being boyfriends and you're already being gross," Luhan teases while he inhales the steamed buns. Zitao proceeds to choke on his mouthful of rice and Yifan proceeds to spill out his soup while Yixing innocently comments, "I think it's cute."

Luhan shrieks at the soup spill, being the drama queen he is while Xiao Jun complains at the sleazy manners of Zitao and Yifan without any heat as he wipes away the mess with tissues. "Sorry," Yifan says roughly, still coughing and just as damaged as Zitao at the boyfriend remark.

Because they never established anything. Are they boyfriends?

Yifan did initiate a kiss and Zitao had let him. So they both like each other, the feeling's mutual. Zitao glances over Yifan and looks away, breaking the eye contact he instantly makes with Yifan. Maybe Yifan's just flustered. Maybe he, himself, is just flustered. There's no other reason to be so surprised at Luhan's comment of them being boyfriends, is there?

Unless Yifan didn't consider them to be boyfriends? But he did, right?

He's startled by the sudden movement of empty containers put back on the table in front of him and comes back to reality to find Xiao Jun standing up and dusting his pants. "Alright, I'm off then," The youngest says, reaching up on his tiptoes to grab his jacket from his bed.

"Where you going?" Luhan asks and at moments like these, Zitao can't deny the fact that Luhan's truly the oldest out of them and trying to take care of them in his own discreet ways.

"Night out with friends," Xiao Jun replies and Luhan clicks his tongue and stands up as well. "Lies," Luhan drawls out and Xiao Jun rolls his eyes. "I'm coming with you, you're going to an internet cafe anyways, aren't you."

"Why did you bother asking then?" Xiao Jun mutters and receives a light slap to the back of the head from Luhan, who is also putting on a jacket. "Let's go eat some chicken then," Luhan says cheerfully, referring to PUBG.

"Bye, be safe," The other three in the room waves goodbye as Luhan and Xiao Jun leaves just like the way they came in, overwhelming and hurried like a hurricane.

Zitao perks up when Yixing also moves from his spot and starts to put on his shoes. "What, you leaving too?" Zitao asks, suddenly suspicious of everything.

"Yeah, I promised the new international student to show him around today," Yixing explains. "Baekhyun, remember?" Oh, Zitao remembers. Byun Baekhyun's quite unforgettable, with the way he can snatch so many girls' hearts on his first week here and also wins over the boys by being the natural class clown. Zitao likes the guy but Baekhyun can be…a lot, let's just say that.

"Mm, have fun," Zitao prays for Yixing to still be alive by morning.

And just like that, Zitao's left alone with Yifan, who has his head resting on the table with an unreadable expression.

"I think they did that on purpose," Zitao says the only thing that comes to mind. Yifan hums back affirmatively. "Tao-ah," Yifan breathes out and Zitao wants the older to call him by his shortened name more; it sounds like a special endearment made for Yifan to have, sounds like fate, magic, destiny and Zitao really, _really likes_ Yifan.

"Let's go out, ge," Zitao blurts out and Yifan stares at him with his mouth agape before he gives Zitao a shit-eating grin like he's got the whole world, no—entire world in his palms. The stars in his eyes, the sun in his stupid smile.

"I thought we were already?" Yifan asks and he's  _teasing_ him, Zitao's heart isn't strong enough to handle this.

"I'm  _asking you out_ and you're—" He starts to whine until Yifan grabs one of his hand and stares at him with those intense eyes that's asking to look through Zitao's soul.

"On one condition," Yifan whispers, leaning forward till his face is inches away from Zitao's.

"What?" Zitao breathes out, his voice faltering with anticipation and nervousness.

"Call me by my first name instead," Yifan says. Zitao's whole body is burning and he can see how Yifan's eyes trail after his throat when he gulps. "You had no trouble saying it yesterday," Yifan says and Zitao smiles at the other's euphoric tone. They're whipped for each other, that's one thing he knows for sure.

"Yifan…" He whispers it boldly, suddenly surging with confidence after his realization of his effect on the older before Yifan steals his lips gently.

 

* * *

 

 

**gucciAB added kriswu to neon clowns, we r presidents**

**neon clowns, we r presidents (5)  
**

[9:17 PM]

 **420**  
_inaccurate as fuck  
fanfan aint a neon clown yet_

 **kriswu**  
_yet?_  
_also ur alias is misleading_  
_though not something i didnt expect from u_

 **420**  
_focus fanfan  
we're getting off track here_

 **gucciAB**  
_istg_

 **xj88**  
_thats what ur worried bout?? the neon business???_  
_not about idk_  
_whether if they fucked in our shared bedroom or not????  
_ _where we eat and sleep_

 **gucciAB**  
_oh m yg od we didnt do anything_

 **xj88**  
_liar i bet ur doing it while texting that_

 **gucciAB**  
_what goes thru your mind?????_  
_and for fuCKS sAke nO_  
_yifan already went back to his dorm_

 **420**  
_@kriswu_  
_ok ignore those 2_  
_and lets focus on the task here_

 **gucciAB**  
_THERES NO TASK_  
_YIFAN DONT LISTEN TO HIM HES LOST HIS MIND_  
_EVER SINCE HE DROPPED HIS SMILEY FACE CHARM OFF HIS BAG_  
_AND GOT STEPPED ON BY A PASSERBY_  
_HES FUCKING MENTAL_

 **kriswu  
** _should i be worried_

 **420**  
_no need_  
_@gucciAB shush or ill have ur head by ur grandmothers grave_  
_now_

 **xj88**  
_r we just ignore how theyre on first name basis already_

 **420**  
_@kriswu to become a neon clown and become a part of the world's most wanted support group_

 **gucciAB  
** _support group my ass_

 **420**  
_u need to have a night out with us  
and do the shots_

 **kriswu**  
_shots? as in..?_

 **gucciAB**  
_sTOp leTtiNG HIM HOOK U IN_

 **420**  
_do i need to say more_  
_ofc its alcohol we're doing_

 **kriswu**  
_hhhhh i guess im in_

 **gucciAB  
** _dont get alcohol poisoning thats all im asking of u_

 **kriswu**  
_i wont, promise_

 **420**  
_im yeeting out of here_  
_u two r too gross_  
_UGH_  
_ACK_  
_EW_

[10:39 PM]

 **Zhang Yixing**  
_just finished giving Baekhyun a tour_  
_be back before 11 :)_  
_oh and congratulations for real this time! @gucciAB @kriswu_

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to bend some rules around and brush aside the advanced and strict school system in China for more terrible attempts at humour but all in all, I had a lot of fun writing this since it brought me nostalgic feels of my life back in China.


End file.
